LIAR :: Yewon :: prequel Not Your Enemy
by Kira.Annies
Summary: apa hanya sebuah kepura-puraan yg selama ini kau tunjukan padaku? apa salahku hingga kau tega memanfaatkan ku?


**Title** : LIAR (prequel NOT YOUR ENEMY)

Author : Chpi Kira

**Cast** : Yewon, Heechul, Kibum

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : hurt

**Desclimer** : apa pun yg terjadi YEWON IS FATE

**Warning** : boys love, alur lambat, miss typo, ejaan yg tidak tepat

**Summary** : _apa hanya sebuah kepura-puraan yg selama ini kau tunjukan padaku? apa salahku hingga kau tega memanfaatkan ku?_

A/N : Akhirnya bisa bikin prequel Not Your Enemy juga. Semoga tidak mengecewakan karena FF ini alurnya lambat banget. Semoga tidak bosan saat membacanya.

Happy reading.. ^^

"Mana sih dia? Katanya hanya pergi sebentar, tapi ini sudah hampir 2 jam kenapa tidak kembali juga?" gerutu seorang namja manis di sebuah _cafe_ yg tampak sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Yesung?" seru seorang namja kekar pada si namja manis tadi yg ia panggil Yesung.

"Siwon? Hai," sapa si namja manis bernama Yesung itu pada si namja kekar.

"Boleh aku duduk?" tanya si namja kekar bernama Siwon itu sambil menunjuk satu kursi di depan Yesung sebagai tanda meminta ijin.

"Tentu saja, duduklah," kata Yesung memberi ijin.

"Kau sedang apa di _cafe_ ini sendirian?" tanya Siwon setelah duduk di kursi yg berhadapan dengan Yesung.

"Aku tidak sendirian," elak Yesung yg membuat Siwon mengangkat satu alisnya bingung.

"Jelas-jelas kau sendiri, masih mengelak," ucap Siwon.

"Aku tidak sendirian Siwon," balas Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karna Siwon tidak memercayai ucapannya. "Sekarang memang kelihatannya aku sendiri, tapi sebenarnya aku kesini bersama Kibum," tambah Yesung memberi penjelasan pada Siwon.

"Kibum? Owh, kalian sedang berkencan ya?" terlihat nada kekecewaan saat Siwon mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, sayangnya hal itu tidak disadari oleh Yesung.

"_Ne_, kami sedang berkencan," ucap Yesung dengan riang.

"Lalu,.. Dimana Kibum sekarang?" tanya Siwon yg memang sejak tadi tidak melihat Kibum.

"Tadi, dia bilang mau pergi sebentar sambil menunggu makanan datang, tapi bahkan sampai makanan-makanan ini dingin dia belum kembali juga," kata Yesung dengan menunjuk makanan pesanan-nya yg ada di meja serta mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Siwon yg mendengar penuturan Yesung dapat melihat kekecewaan dari raut wajah Yesung dan nada bicara Yesung.

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Siwon mencoba memberi solusi.

"Sudah aku coba tapi dia tidak menjawab panggilanku," jawab Yesung sambil menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah kecewa-nya.

"Mungkin dia ada urusan penting," ucap Siwon menghibur. "Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku saja?" tambah Siwon.

"Menemanimu?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"_Ne, mommy_ memintaku membelikan beberapa buku resep masakan. Apa kau mau menemaniku?" kata Siwon mennjelaskan.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau Kibum kembali dan aku tidak ada?" tanya Yesung yg khawatir pada Kibum.

"Apa kau akan menunggunya di sini hingga dia datang? Kalau dia tidak datang bagaimana?" tanya Siwon balik.

"Dia .. dia pasti datang lagi," jawab Yesung tidak yakin. Siwon yg mendengar kat-kata Yesung hanya memutar matanya.

"Begini saja, kau beri kibum pesan kalau kau pergi bersamaku. Jadi jika ingin menemui mu dia bisa menghubungimu lebih dulu, bagaiman?" usul Siwon.

"Hmmm.. Bagaimana ya?" kata Yesung yg masih bingung. "Baiklah, aku pasti akan mati bosan kalau menunggunya yg entah sampai kapan," kata Yesungg akhirnya setuju dengan ajakan Siwon. "Tapi, apa imbalan untukku kalau aku menemanimu?" lanjut Yesung.

Siwon terkekeh mendengar ucapan Yesung. "Sejak kapan seorang Kim Yesung jadi suka minta imbalan, huh?" kata Siwon.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau," kata Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baik... Baik.. Bagaimana kalau ke kedai _ice cream_ yg menyediakan _ice cream_ dan _pancake_ dalam berbagai rasa?" bujuk Siwon.

"_Ice cream_ dan _pancake_? Hmm.. Baiklah aku mau," ucap Yesung sambil berbinar-binar karena mendengar nama makanan kesukaannya.

"Tapi sebelum kita mencari buku resep makanan pesanan _mommy_ mu, kau harus membantuku menghabiskan makanan-makanan ini dulu," tambah Yesung memberi syarat.

"Baiklah, lagi pula aku memang ke sini untuk makan. Tapi, kau yg bayar ya? Kau kan yg memesan ini semua," kata Siwon yg langsung memakan makanan pesanan Yesung.

"Kau ini... Huhf, baiklah makanan ini aku yg bayar," jawab Yesung dengan sedikit kesal.

Yesung memakan makanan pesanannya bersama Siwon yg seharusnya ia habiskan bersama Kibum. Setelah semua makanan itu habis tak bersisa, Siwon dan Yesung pergi untuk mencari buku resep masakan untuk ibu Siwon.

Yesung dan Siwon berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota Seoul dengan saling bercanda. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah toko buku yg berada di dekat perempatan jalan dan berhadapan dengan sebuah toko pakaian. Siwon kemudian menarik tangan Yesung untuk masuk ke toko buku tersebut.

Setelah di dalam toko Siwon langsung mencari buku yg dipesan oleh ibunya. Sedangkan Yesung memilih untuk melihat-lihat buku-buku yg ada di toko, berpikir akan menemukan buku yg bisa membuatnya tertarik. Namun, setelah berkeliling toko, Yesung yg merasa tidak menemukan buku yg membuatnya tertarik memilih untuk menghampiri Siwon yg masih sibuk memilih-milih buku.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan buku pesanan _ahjumma_?" tanya Yesung setelah berada di samping Siwon.

"Belum, aku bingung mau membeli yg mana. Di sini banyak sekali buku resep masakan, dan aku tidak tau mana yg diinginkan _mommy_," Jawab Siwon polos.

"Memangnya kalau di rumah, _ahjumma_ suka masak apa?" tanya Yesung.

"Hmm.. _Mommy_ suka sekali mencoba resep _cake_ atau berbagai jenis _dessert_," jawab Siwon sambil mengingat-ingat kebiasaan masak sang ibu.

"Kalau begitu beli saja yg memuat resep _cake_ atau _dessert_," usul Yesung sambil menunjuk beberapa buku resep berbagai macam _cake_ dan _dessert_.

"Benar juga. Baiklah aku akan beli yg ini saja," ucap Siwon sambil mengambil beberapa buku resep yg tadi ditunjuk oleh Yesung.

Setelah itu, Siwon dan Yesung berjalan menuju kassa untuk membayar buku yg akan dibeli Siwon. Sambil menunggu Siwon membayar buku, Yesung menunggu di depan toko.

"Yesung," panggil Siwon setelah keluar dari toko. "Jangan melamun di depan toko seperti itu. Kau akan membuat pengunjung menjadi tidak jadi masuk toko. Kau ingin me,buat toko ini rugi ya?" goda Siwon yg menyadari bahwa yesung sejak tadi melamun.

"Aku tidak melamun, aku hanya berfikir," elak yesung. "Aku.. hanya sedang berfikir... pasti akan sangat menyenangkan saat kau bisa membeli buku resep masakan, membeli bahan-bahan masakan dan memasak bersama calon suamimu," ucap yesung dengan sedikit ada nada kecewa yg tersirat dari setiap ucapannya.

"Apa Kibum tidak pernah melalukannya bersama mu?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Dia bahkan jarang meluangkan waktu untukku. Seperti hari ini, jika kami berencana pergi dia kan meninggalkanku dengan berbagai alasan," jawab Yesung dengan sedikit menunduk menutupi rasa kecewanya.

"Yesungie," ucap Siwon yg bingung harus berbuat apa. Suasananyapun menjadi canggung.

"Kenapa jadi canggung seperti ini. Maaf ya.." ucap Yesung yg sudah mulai menguasai perasannya. "Setelah ini kita mau kemana?" tanya Yesung akhirnya dengan menunjukan senyum cerianya.

"Karena tadi aku sudah berjanji akan mentraktirmu _ice cream_, jadi aku akan mengajakmu ke kedai _ice cream_ yg sudah aku ceritakan tadi. Tapi, sebelumnya kau temani aku jalan-jalan dulu ya," bujuk Siwon yg tidak ingin melanjutkan suasana canggung yg tadi sempat tercipta.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Sepupuku memintaku untuk membelikannya boneka _bunny_ dengan warna pink. Jadi kita pergi ke toko boneka dulu ya?" ajak Siwon.

"Pasti sepupumu sangat manis karena dia sula warna pink," tebak Yesung.

"Ya, begitulah. Setiap orang akan selalu menyebutnya _cute_, manis, menggemaskan dan bla bla bla.. Padahal dia kan namja. Aku heran, dia itu namja tapi suka sekali dengan hal-hal berwarna pink," kata Siwon sambil mengajak Yesung berjalan ke arah sebuah toko boneka yg bersebelahan dengan toko pakaian yg berada di seberang jalan berhadapan dengan toko buku tempat Siwon membeli buku resep masakan untuk ibunya.

Yesung terkejut saat ia dan Siwon melewati toko pakaian. Ia seperti melihat sosok namja yg sangat dikenal-nya berada di dalam toko dan sedang berjalan keluar.

"Kibum?" ucap Yesung pelan namun cukup membuat Siwon mengehentikan langkahnya menuju toko boneka dan menoleh ke arah Yesung.

Siwon melihat Yesung yg terdiam sambil melihat ke arah pintu toko pun mengikuti arah mata Yesung. Sesaat kemudian, Siwon tau apa yg membuat Yesung seperti terpaku, yaitu melihat Kibum, _namjachingu_-nya sedang berjalan bersama Heechul, _hyung_-nya sendiri.

Siwon dan Yesung masih terdiam di depan toko hingga dua namja yg sedang berjalan keluar toko, Kibum dan Heechul kini sudah di depan toko.

Kibum dan Heechul langsung tersentak saat mendapati Yesung terpaku di depan mereka.

"Kibum? Apa yg kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Yesung yg mulai bisa mengontrol dirinya sambil menatap tajam ke arah dua orang di hadapannya.

Kibum dan Heechul tampak salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan Yesung, terlebih dengan tatapan Yesung yg seolah siap menerkam mereka hidup-hidup jika mereka sampai salah bicara.

"Kau bilang ada urusah hingga meninggalkan ku sendiri di _cafe_, lalu kau juga tidak menjawab telepon ku? Kenapa kau sekarang bisa bersama Heechul _hyung_?" tambah Yesung yg belum juga mendapat jawaban dari Kibum.

Siwon yg berada di antara mereka pun hanya diam, takut jika ia justru akan memperburuk keadaan.

"Ta.. Tadi setelah urusanku selesai aku membaca pesanmu jika kau akan pergi menemani Siwon, lalu ku putuskan untuk pulang. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Heechul _hyung_ dan hyung memintaku menemaninya membeli baju untuk temannya karena kata Heechul _hyung_ temannya itu ukurannya hampir sama denganku, benar kan _hyung_?" ucap Kibum menjawab semua pertanyaan Yesung, sambil meminta dukungan Heechul tentang apa yg ia ucapkan.

Yesung masih menunjukan tatapan meminta penjelasan pada Kibum dan Heechul.

"_Ne_. Benar Yesungie, hyung tadi tidak sengaja bertemu Kibum di jalan jadi _hyung_ meminta Kibum membantu hyung mencari baju untuk temanku," ucap Heechul membenarkan ucapan Kibum tadi.

"Owh, lalu apa baju nya sudah dapat?" tanya Yesung lagi dengan wajah yg tak sedingin tadi.

"_Ne_, sudah. Ini dia bajunya," jawab Heechul sambil menunjukan kantong kertas tempat membungkus pakaian yg talah dibeli-nya.

"Owh, begitu," balas Yesung datar.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," ucap Heechul berpamitan. "Kibum, terima kasih ya sudah membantuku," tambah Heechul lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

"_Hyung_ pulang sendiri?" tanya Yesung yg langsung menghentikan langkah Heechul.

"Huh? _Ne_, _hyung_ akan pulang sendiri," jawab Heechul.

"Kibum, bisa kah kau antar Heechul _hyung_ pulang?" pinta Yesung yg membuat mata Heechul dan Kibum melebar kaget.

"A-Apa?" kata Kibum yg masih terkejut dengan apa yg dikatakan Yesung.

"Aku minta kau mengantar Heechul _hyung_ pulang," ulang Yesung.

"Sungie, tidak perlu. _Hyung_ bisa kok pulang sendiri. Lagi pula kau pasti ingin melanjutkan kencan kalian kan?" tolak Heechul.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk menemani Siwon membeli boneka untuk sepupunya, jadi aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kencanku dengan Kibum," ucap Yesung. "Jadi, Kibum, kau bisa kan mengantar Heechul _hyung_ pulang?" tanya Yesung pada Kibum.

"Ah, n.. ne. Aku akan mengantar Heechul _hyung_ pulang," ucap Kibum dengan agak terbata.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Yesung dengan nada yg masihh datar sejak tadi. "Ayo Siwon kita pergi," tambah Yesung dengan menarik tangan Siwon dan meninggalkan Kibum dan Heechul yg terdiam.

.

.

.

Sejak bertemu Heechul dan Kibum tadi, Yesung terlihat sering diam dan muram. Hal itu membuat hati Siwon terasa sakit. Dia tidak suka melihat Yesung yg seperti itu.

"Yesung, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Siwon memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Siwon-_ah_," jawab Yesung dengan disertai senyuman. Namun, Siwon tau kalau senyum itu hanya palsu. Yesung pasti sedang memikirkan hubungan Heechul dan Kibum yg terlihat ganjal.

Yesung dan Siwon kembali terdiam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Siwon masih sibuk mencari boneka pesanan sepupunya, kemudian senyum mengembang dibibir namja bermarga Choi tersebut saat matanya menangkap sebuah boneka hijau berbentuk kura-kura. Siwon berjalan mendekati boneka tersebut dan mengambil-nya.

Setelah mendapatkan boneka kelinci pink untuk sepupunya, Siwon pergi menuju kassa untuk membayar boneka-boneka yg akan dia beli.

Selama Siwon berkeliling mencari boneka, Yesung hanya duduk diam di depan pintu toko.

"Yesungie," panggil Siwon.

"Eh, Siwon? Ehm.. Sudah dapat boneka-nya?" tanya Yesung sedikit tergagap karena kaget.

"Ne, aku sudah dapatkan boneka-nya," jawab Siwon sambil menunjukan kantong berisi boneka. "Kau benar tidak apa-apa? Aku antar kau pulang saja ya?" tanya Siwon cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Siwon, berhentilah mencemaskan aku," ucap Yesung mencoba menenangkan Siwon yg terlihat begitu mencemaskan dirinya. "Dan ... Aku belum ingin pulang," tambah Yesung lemah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke kedai _ice cream_ yg sudah aku janjikan tadi?" usul Siwon mencoba membuat Yesung ceria lagi. Dan, bingo! Yesung langsung berbinar-binar mendengar kata _ice cream._

"Ach, benar. Kau kan janji ingin mentraktirku _ice cream_ dan _pancake_. Ayo cepat berangkat," ucap Yesung semangat. Siwon terkekeh melihat perubahan mood Yesung yg cepat. Yah! Siwon sudah sangat hafal bagaimana sifat Yesung yg _moody_-an itu.

Siwon kemudian menggandeng tangan Yesung dan mengajak-nya berjalan menuju kedai i_ce cream_ yg tadi dibicarakan.

.

.

.

Setelah melewati beberapa toko akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kedai _ice cream_ tempat Siwon akan mentraktir Yesung.

Setelah mereka duduk di salah satu _spot_ yg ada di kadai tersebut, Yesung dan Siwon langsung memesan beberapa _ice cream_ dan _pancake_ yg berbeda-beda rasa.

Siwon tampak senang melihat Yesung yg ceria saat menikmati _ice cream_ dan _pancake_ yg tadi di pesannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Yesung dan Siwon memutuskan untuk pulang. Yesung dan Siwon pu berjalan ke arah _cafe_ dimana Siwon bertemu Yesung saat menunggu Kibum. Itu karena Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran _cafe_.

Setelah mereka sampai di parkiran, Siwon langsung mengantar Yesung pulang. Sekitar 30 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan _apartmen_ Yesung. Yesung langsung turun dari mobil Siwon setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Siwon yg telah mengajak nya jalan-jalan seharian ini.

Siwon yg teringat boneka kura-kura yg tadi dibelinya langsung memanggil Yesung yg membuat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Siwon mengambil boneka yg ia taruh di jok belakang, lalu turun dari mobilnya dan berlari menghampiri Yesung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yesung heran.

"Yesungie, ini untuk mu," ucap Siwon sambil menyodorkan boneka kura-kura di hadapan Yesung. Sontak mata Yesung langsung melebar saat melihat boneka dari hewan kesayangannya.

"Wach, boneka kura-kura? Ini untukku?" tanya Yesung antusias sambil mengambil boneka kura-kura dari tangan Siwon.

"_Ne_, itu untukmu. Kau suka?" kata Siwon.

"Tentu saja. _Gomawo_," ucap Yesung senang dan langsung memeluk Siwon. Yesung yg sadar akan apa yg ia lakukan, cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Ne, cheonma_," ucap Siwon dengan tersenyum. Namun, senyum Siwon memudar saat melihat Yesung yg tiba-tiba terlihat murung. "Yesungie, kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Kau begitu baik padaku. Seandainya saja, Kibum juga mau melakukan hal yg sama untukku," jawab Yesung dengan sedikit mendongak ke atas berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Yesungie,.." hanya kata itu yg keluar dari mulut Siwon. Dia bingung harus berbuat apa.

Entah setan dari mana yg membuat Siwon berani menggenggam tangan Yesung. Siwon mulai membawa Yesung semakin dekat dengannya. Siwon mendekap Yesung erat dan entah kenapa Yesung justru merasa bahwa dekapan Siwon sangat hangat. Yesung merasa nyaman berada di dekapan Siwon.

Siwon dan Yesung sama-sama tenggelam dalamp pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tampak sekali jika Siwon merasa enggan untuk melepaskan dekapannya pada Yesung dan Yesung-pun masih betah menikmati kehangatan dekapan Siwon.

"_Saranghae_, Yesungie," ucap Siwon tiba-tiba yg langsung membuat Yesung mendongak agar bisa menatap wajah Siwon.

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" tanya Yesung yg merasa mendengar bisikan kata cinta dari siwon.

"_Saranghae_, Yesungie," ulang Siwon. Mendengar ucapan Siwon, Yesung langsung melepaskan dekapan Siwon. Yesung mundur beberapa langkah dari Siwon untuk menjaga jarak.

"Tidak lucu jika kau bercanda," ucap Yesung sambil tertawa dipaksakan.

"Sayangnya aku sedang tidak bercanda, Yesungie. Aku memang mencintaimu," balas Siwon dengan intonasi dan mimik yg serius.

"Ta-tapi selama ini kita berteman baik kan? Dan.. Dan aku sudah memiliki Kibum," kata Yesung dengan tergagap.

"Yah, kita memang berteman dan aku juga tau kau sudah menjadi _namjachingu_ Kibum. Aku hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaanku yg selama ini aku pendam," Siwon menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Apa kau tau? Aku selalu sedih saat kau mengeluh pada ku tentang Kibum yg tidak pernah perhatian padamu, Kibum yg selalu meninggalkanmu saat kalian berkencan, Kibum yg jarang membalas pesanmu, Kibum yg tidak pernah bersikap manis padamu, dan masih banyak hal yg kau keluhkan tentang Kibum. Aku sedih melihatmu terluka dan kecewa. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi, aku ingin kau tau perasaanku. Aku ingin kau tau bahwa masih ada orang yg akan selalu di sampingmu saat Kibum tak memerdulikanmu. Aku akan selalu ada untuk mu Yesungie,"

Yesung hanya terpaku dengan semua ucapan Siwon. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Ada sebagian hatinya yg merasa hangat mendengar pengakuan Siwon, namun bagian lainnya menganggap ini semua salah. Yesung sudah punya Kibum. Bagaimana bisa Siwon menyatakan perasaannya sedangkan Yesung masih menjadi _namjachingu_ orang lain?

Yesung yg masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tidak menyadari jika Siwon sudah berjalan mendekatinya. Perlahan, Siwon mulai memperpendek jarak antara dia dan Yesung. Siwon memegang bahu Yesung. Kemudian, dia mencium kening Yesung lembut.

Yesung yg masih membeku, merasa hangat dengan ciuman Siwon. Sejenak, Yesung menutup matanya merasakan hangat ciuman Siwon di kening nya.

Yesung sadar ini salah. Dia langsung membuka matanya dan mendorong Siwon sedikit kuat hingga membuat Siwon hampir terjatuh.

"Ini salah Siwon. Kau tidak boleh mencintai ku. Kau tidak boleh mencintai namja yg sudah memiliki _namjachingu_. Ini salah.." ucap Yesung dengan menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mundur. Air mata Yesung mulai turun tanpa komando. Yesung langsung berlari memasuki gedung _apartmen_ tempat dia tinggal dan meninggalkan Siwon yg mematung.

'Kau bodoh Choi Siwon,' umpat Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

.

Yesung yg hampir sampai di _apartmen_-nya langsung menghapus air mata yg sejak tadi mengalir deras. Yesung kemudian memencet beberapa tombol kunci untuk membuka _apartmen_-nya. Yesung yg tadi-nya ingin langsung memasuki kamarnya, terhenti di depan kamar Heechul, _hyung_-nya.

Yesung terpaku mendengar suara-suara aneh yg lebih mirip desahan-desahan nikmat di dalam kamar _hyung_-nya. Yang lebih membuat Yesung tercekat adalah nama yg disebut oleh Heechul di setiap desahan-nya. 'Kibum' nama itu lah yg beriringan dengan setiap desahan nikmat yg keluar dari mulut Heechul.

Tangan Yesung perlahan bergerak untuk mencapai knop pintu kamar yg sejak tadi ia pandangi. Dia ingin memastikan jika pendengarannya salah. Pasti bukan Kibum, bukan Kibum yg sekarang sedang bercinta dengan _hyung_-nya. Begitulah kira-kira pikiran Yesung.

Tangan Yesung yg bergetar akhirnya dapat mencapai knop pintu tersebut. Yesung mulai memutar knop itu. Dengan perlahan dia mendorong daun pintu kamar hyung-nya itu agar tidak mengusik aktivitas yg terjadi di dalam.

Yesung merasa seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lumpuh melihat apa yg ada di depan-nya. Dia melihat dua orang yg sangat ia cintai, Kibum yg merupakan _namjachingu_-nya dan Heechul yg notabene adalah _hyung_-nya sendiri, dalam keadaan _full naked_. Bahkan tubuh keduanya masih menyatu. Kibum dan Heechul yg begitu menikmati aktivitas mereka, tidak menyadari jika Yesung sudah berada di dalam kamar itu dan sedang melihat aktivitas yg mereka lakukan.

Kaki Yesung terasa lemas hingga membuat dia limbung. Yesung menggunakan satu tangannya untuk berpegangan pada dinding agar ia tidak sampai jatuh dn satu tangan yg lain mencengkram kuat dada sebelah kiri-nya yg seperti tertusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum. Namun, usahanya gagal, Yesung benar-benar lemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk di pinggir pintu. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja tanpa permisi.

Yesung yg sudah tidak kuat dengan sakit di hatinya membiarkan isakan tangisnya keluar dari mulut namja manis itu. Sontak, hal itu membuat dua orang yg sedang _making love_ di atas ranjang itu menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Mereka menoleh ke arah sumber isakan. Bingo! Mata keduanya melebar mendapati Yesung yg kini tengah terduduk di lantai sambil menangis.

Kibum yg sadar akan keadaannya dan Heechul yg masih _full naked_ dan masih tubuh kedua-nya masih menyatu, langsung meloncat dari ranjang tanpa berpikir jika yg ia lakukan membuat Heechul meringis karena sakit di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Kibum langsung memungut pakaiannya yg berceceran di lantai dan cepat-cepat memakainya. Heechul pun langsung menutupi tubuh _naked_-nya dengan melilitkan selimut yg ada di ranjang pada tubuhnya.

Yesung masih terduduk sambil terisak. Tangan-nya juga masih setia mencengkram kuat dada sebelah kiri-nya yg begitu sakit.

Kibum yg telah memakai pakaiannya pun mendekati Yesung dengan perlahan.

"Yesungie," panggil Kibum pada Yesung. Namun, Yesung sepertinya enggan menjawab panggilan Kibum atau sekedar mendongak untuk menatap Kibum. Mata Yesung masih terus menatap lantai.

"Yesungie," ulang Kibum. "Ye-Yesungie, _mi_.._mianhae_," tambah Kibum.

"..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Yesung. Kibum akhirnya mencoba untuk menyentuh Yesung. Tangannya mulai melayang mencoba menggapai bahu Yesung. Namun, belum sempat tangan Kibum menyentuh bahu Yesung, Yesung menyikap tangan Kibum lalu berdiri.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku," ucap Yesung kemudian. Yesung menatap jijik pada dua namja di depannya.

"Kalian sungguh menjijikan. Bagaiamana bisa kalian melakukan hal ini di belakangku?" kata Yesung dingin walau air mata masih mengalir dari sudut-sudut mata obsidian-nya.

"Heechul _hyung_, .. Hmm ... Apa masih pantas aku memanggilmu _hyung_? Bagaimana bisa kau yg adalah _hyung_-ku merampas calon tunangan adikmu sendiri?" tambah Yesung masih dengan nada dingin dan tatapan melecehkan yg ia tujukan untuk Heechul.

"Yesung, jaga ucapanmu!" seru Kibum yg tidak terima dengan ucapan Yesung.

"Owh, jadi kau lebih membela Heechul _hyung_ dari pada aku?" seru Yesung. Kibum terdiam.

"Ye-Yesungie,. Hiks.. _Mi-Mianhae_," kata Heechul sambil terisak. Bagaimana pun, dia tetap salah. Dia salah karena merebut Kibum dari Yesung yg notabene adalah adik kandung-nya sendiri.

"Apa kata _mianhae_ bisa mengobati luka yg telah kau ciptakan di dasar hatiku _hyung_?" balas Yesung masih dingin. Heechul semakin terisak mendengar ucapan dingin adiknya.

"Apa selama ini kalian sering melakukan hal menjijikan itu di belakangku?" tanya Yesung. Kibum hanya diam sambil memegang bahu Heechul karena Heechul sejak tadi menangis.

"Ach, aku ingat. Selama ini kau tidak pernah perhatian pada ku, kau selalu meninggalkan ku saat kita berkencan, kau juga tidak pernah bersikap manis padaku. Apa itu semua karena Heechul _hyung_?" tanya Yesung yg kini lebih ia tujukan pada Kibum.

"Bagi kalian aku ini pasti hanya lah _namja_ bodoh yg bisa kalian bohongi kan?" tambah Yesung. Yesung memutar jawahnya menghadap Heechul. "Karena itu kalian bisa melakukan hal sesuka kalian tanpa menghiraukan perasaanku," lanjut Yesung.

"_Hyung_, sejak kecil aku tidak pernah meminta apa pun pada mu. Aku bahkan yg selalu mengalah padamu. Saat kau mengabil hadiah-hadiah ku saat aku ulang tahun, aku juga tidak marah dan justru memberikan semua hadiah ku untuk mu. Saat _mommy_ dan _daddy_ pergi ke luar negeri dan memberi kita oleh-oleh, kau mengambil oleh-oleh yg seharusnya untukku, aku tidak marah. Lalu dimana letak kesalahanku _hyung_? Aku selalu mengalah untukmu tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal ini pada ku _hyung_?" lanju Yesung.

"Yesungie _mianhae_," ucap Heechul sambil terus terisak.

"Kenapa _hyung_? Kenapa kau tega menusukku dari belakang _hyung_? KENAPA _HYUNG_ KENAPA?" seru Yesung yg sudah tidak kuasa menahan amarah-nya. Yesung kembali terduduk dn menangis dengan keras.

"Ini semua salahku. Karena aku memanfaatkanmu," ucap Kibum yg membuat Yesung langsung menatap kearah-nya. "Ya, Yesung-ah, aku memang memanfaatkanmu. Salahkan orang tua kita yg ingin menjodohkan kita. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu. Tadinya aku ingin menolak perjodohan kita, tapi sejak aku melihat Heechul, aku berubah pikiran. Jika aku menolak maka aku tidak akan punya kesempatan mendekati Heechul _hyung_. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menerima perjodohan kita. Dan keputusanku tepat, sekarang aku bisa mendekati Heechul dan bahkan menjadikannya milikku," ucap Kibum panjang lebar tanpa memerdulikan perasaan Yesung yg semakin terluka dengan pengakuannya. Yesung menatap Kibum kemudian beralih menatap Heechul, berharap _hyung_ nya masih memiliki hati untuk mengatakan bahwa ucapan Kibum salah. Namun nihil, Heechul bahakan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Pergi dari hadapanku. Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian," ucap Yesung lagi.

Kibum hanya diam dan membawa Heechul keluar dari _apartment_ Yesung setelah mengambil pakaian Heechul yg masih tercecer di lantai. Ya, apartment itu adalah milik Yesung sehingga dia bisa saja mengusir Heechul, _hyung_-nya sendiri.

Yesung menangis sejadi-jadi nya. Apa dia terluka? Tentu saja. Hati siapa yg tidak akan terluka melihat calon tunangannya sedang _making love_ dengan _hyung_ kandung-nya sendiri. Yesung menjerit meluapkan kesedihannya. Tanpa disadari-nya, ada sepasang mata yg sejak tadi melihat pertikaian antara dia dan Kibum juga Heechul.

Siwon, ya, sepasang mata itu milik Siwon. Sejak tadi dia hanya melihat apa yg terjadi pada namja yg amat ia cintai itu. Siwon mulai mendekati Yesung. Dia ingin memeluk Yesung dan membuat Yesung tenang.

Setelah berada di depan Yesung, Siwon langsung mendekap erat tubuh namja chubby yg masih bergetar karena menangis. Yesung yg kaget akibat dekapan Siwon yg tiba-tiba kemudian mendongak untuk melihat siapa yg mendekapnya. Setelah dia tau jika Siwon yg mendekapnya, dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Siwon. Dia menangis dan mencengkram kemeja Siwon.

"Apa salahku? Kenapa mereka tega menghianatiku? Kenapa Siwon?," rancau Yesung.

"Kau tidak salah Yesungie. Ini semua bukan salahmu," ucap Siwon mencoba menenangkan Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa mereka tega melakukan ini semua? Apa aku bukan adik yg baik hingga Heechul _hyung_ melukaiku? Apa aku bukan _namjachingu_ yg baik hingga Kibum lebih memilih namja lain? .. Ap- hmmm," rancau an Yesung terhenti saat Siwon membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut.

Entah karena terlalu frustasi atau memang dia menginginkannya, Yesung justru menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman lembut Siwon. Setidaknya hal itu membuat dia merasa lebih tenang dan nyaman.

Di rasa cukup membuat Yesung berhenti merancau, Siwon melepas ciumannya. Siwon menatap Yesung yg masih terpejam. Dengan perlahan dia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajah manis Yesung.

_Klap klap klap_

Suara tepuk tangan membuat Siwon dan Yesung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hebat sekali. Kau mencaciku karena selingkuh di belakang mu, tapi lihat kau sekarang? Kau justru berciuman dengan _namja_ lain hanya beberapa saat setelah kau mencaciku. Kau hebat sekali Kim Yesung," ucap Kibum, namja yg bertepuk tangan.

"Kim Kibum!" seru Siwon yg tidak terima namja tercinta-nya dihina oleh Kibum.

"Kenapa Siwon? Bukankah kau senang jika aku berpisah dengan Yesung. Itu berarti kau bebas mendekati Yesung kan? Aku tau kau ingin sekali merebut Yesung dari ku. Sekarang kau tidak perlu repot-repot merebut Yesung karena aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan dia untukmu," kata Kibum yg justru semakin menambah luka di hati Yesung. Apa dia pikir Yesung adalah barang yg bisa dia berikan pada orang lain saat dia sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi?

"Owh, ya. Silahkan lanjutkan kegiatan kalian, aku hanya kembali untuk mengambil kunci mobilku," lanjut Kibum sambil tersenyum mengejek pada Yesung.

Yesung terdiam. Namun, tiba-tiba dia berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil sebuah pisau. Siwon yg mengejar Yesung pun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Yesung yg meletakkan sisi tajam pisau tepat di urat nadi tangan kirinya.

"Yesung apa yg kau lakukan?" seru Siwon khawatir.

"Kenapa? Sampah sepertiku tidak pantas hidup di dunia, iya kan?" kataa Yesung sambil terisak.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bukan sampah Yesung," kata Siwon mencoba menenangkan Yesung.

"Yah, aku hanya lah sampah. Setelah kau selesai memanfaatkanku pasti kau akan membuangku begitu saja, seperti yg Kibum lakukan padaku, iya kan?" ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum miris.

"Yesung, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu. Aku menceintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan raga ku," balas Siwon.

"Kau pasti sama saja. Bukankah kalian berteman, pasti sifat kalian juga sama. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai kalian lagi. Aku benci kalian semua," Yesung menggoreskan pisau yg ia pegang pada urat nadi tangan kirinya setelah mengucapkan katra-kata itu. Darah mengucur deras dari pergelangan tangannya.

Siwon langsung berlari menggapai tubuh Yesung. Yesung limbung dan terjatuh dalam dekapan Siwon. Yesung yg memang sudah lelah karena menangis pun menjadi tidak sadarkan diri.

Siwon langsung membawa Yesung ke rumah sakit. Tidak lupa, dia juga menghubungi orang tua Yesung dan memberi tau apa yg menimpa Yesung.

Selama Yesung di rawat di rumah sakit dan belum sadarkan diri, Siwon selalu berada di samping Yesung untuk menjaganya. Namun, setelah tiga hari tidak sadarkan diri Yesung akhirnya membuka mata obsidiannya.

Siwon sangat senang melihat Yesung sadar. Namun, kebahagiannya tidak berlangsung lama karena Yesung langsung mengusir Siwon saat dia siuman dan melihatSiwon ada di ruang tempat ia dirawat.

Siwon memang bahagia Yesung selamat. Namun, dia sangat sedih jika melihat Yesung yg sekarang. Sejak kejadian yg membuat Yesung mencoba bunuh diri, Yesung sangat berbeda.

Yesung yg dulu adalah namja manis yg periang, hangat, dan suka berteman. Namun, Yesung yg sekarang adalah Yesung yg pendiam, dingin, _expresionless_, dan tidak mau berteman dengan siapa pun. Hal itu membuat Siwon sangat sedih.

'Tak bisa kah kau membuka hati mu untukku Yesung? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku justru akan menjaga mu dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku. Ijinkan aku berada di sampingmu Yesungie,' ucap Siwon dalam hati setiap dia diam-diam mengamati Yesung.

FIN

Sudah ku bilang kan ini akan membosankan.

Di sini aku Cuma nyritain kronologi kenapa Yesung selalu bersikap dingin pada Siwon dan tidak mau membuka hati untuk Siwon di FF Not Your Enemy.

Terima kasih yg sudah mau baca.

Choi Kira, yg sedang tergila-gila pada Onew SHINee


End file.
